Wait, What?
by fujoshiWe
Summary: Romantica AU. Takahashi Misaki, 18 years old, falls in love with Usami Akihiko, 28 years old author. When he get the chance to live with the sexy author, what'll Misaki do? But wait, why should he be a "girl"? Warning: OOC Misaki...
1. Chapter 1

**Actually I'm still on hiatus now. Dude! The orientation period was killing me! I just slept a few hours everyday T.T but I got a week off. Please don't kill me for making new story and abandoning my other stories (_ _)**

**I'm finishing this chapter in a week before I become busy with my college again. So I'm really really sorry, this story is unbetaed (I don't have time). I have the idea about this story months ago but I just write it now. But I can't update this story in a while (okay, maybe in a long time. I really need laptop! T.T). The next chapter maybe will be out in months or so...**

**Well, I think no need to write a long author's note. Please Review okhaaayy….. :) **

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not my own.**

**Read and Enjoy…! :D**

**CHAPTER 1**

_I just can see you from afar. I really love you. Please, what should I do so I can come near you and you can see me?_

==o0o==o0o0o==0o==

"Hei Misaki, what are you doing?" Shinobu nudged the brunette shoulder. Said brunette automatically jerked his body in surprise.

"S-Shinobu! Don't startle me like that!" Misaki scowled

The grey eyed teen rolled his eyes. "Hellooo. I have called you for two minutes. Just what are you looking at?" he moved his eyes to the café next street where Misaki was looking at before.

"N-nothing!" Misaki blushed.

"Then why your face is red then?" Shinobu continued to search what thing that interest Misaki in the café. His eyes caught the sight of a man who was sitting in front of his laptop and a cup of coffee. "Hmm, I see…" he turned to Misaki and smirked knowingly.

"You see what?" Misaki said in annoyed tone at his classmate. Yes, Shinobu was his classmate. They're in their end of senior high school. He was Misaki's best friend. And their other friends wondered why a shy-boy-and-not-too-clever Misaki could be friend with a never-smile-robotic-face-and-very-clever Shinobu.

Shinobu still have that smirk on his face. "My, my. Since when my innocent friend turned to be a gay?"

"W-what!" Misaki blushed even more. He then gained his composure as soon as possible, "ehm, what are you talking about?"

"Don't underestimate me. I'm too clever to be fooled by you, you know. I know you have crush with him right?"

"T-that's…" Misaki averted Shinobu's eyes.

"Come on Misaki, we're friends. Who's he? By the way it's just me or I feel that I ever saw him somewhere?" Shinobu looked at the man again in curious.

"He… he's Usami Akihiko…" Misaki muttered shyly. He looked down at his own plate as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Usami Akihiko?" Shinobu frowned. "What!" he gaped in surprise as realization hit him. "You mean the great author Usami Akihiko?"

Misaki nodded. He sipped his soda to hide his embarrassment.

"WOW!" Shinobu said in amazement. "Just wow! I didn't think my innocent friend Takahashi Misaki would fall for a MAN not to mention USAMI AKIHIKO too!" he beamed.

"PLEASE don't say it out loud!" Misaki panicked at Shinobu's excitement. Some people gave them weird looks.

"Sooo… How's this happen? Hmm?" Shinobu asked a very flustered Misaki with teasing tone.

"It… it's just…" Misaki muttered. He was looking down at his plate again. "When Uesato-sensei gave us homework to read a novel, I chose Usami Akihiko's book randomly. Usually I couldn't read a book more that ten minutes. But I finished his in a night without stopped," he smiled unconsciously. "And a few days after when I was in the bookstore, luckily he's there and he gave a few people his sign. And I'm the one who got it!" he smiled even wider. "And he's so handsome too," Misaki added in small tone Shinobu could barely hear it.

"Hmm…" Shinobu rested his chin on his palm and his elbow on the table. "You love him."

Misaki looked up, "w-what? No, of course not! I just… admire. Yeah, I just admire him. No more than that!" he claimed stubbornly.

"Just admit it idiot!" Shinobu said, annoyed with his friend stupidity. "I'm sure everybody in radius ten meters can tell that you're in love."

Misaki sighed in defeat, "whatever…"

==o0o==o0o0o==0o==

"Shinobu, could you please remind me again. WHY am I wearing THIS!" Misaki's face reddened.

Shinobu sighed but Misaki could hear his sly chuckle in Shinobu's throat. "For the umpteenth time Misaki, we're celebrating our graduation. This year, the students decided to make a festival. Our class makes a maid café. And the outfit you're wearing…" Shinobu tried hard to suppress his chuckle. "Well, we're out of boys costumes. And since the maid costumes for girl were excess. And it fits you, so…"

"And WHY it's me who should wearing THIS!" Misaki cried. Yes, there was Misaki, in maid costume. A freaking pink maid costume. Complete with cat ears and tail. He wore matching pink boots and brown stocking. A huge ribbon was tied on his chest. His friends stuffed many kind of thing to hide his flat chest. The skirt was high on his thigh, Misaki was desperately tugging it down to hide his slim legs. The outfit was so tight, hugging his body. All in all, he looked so GIRLY now!

"You know, you'll rip the skirt if you continue to tug it down," Shinobu warned. Misaki stopped it immediately. "And you're wearing that because the whole class agreed it," he smirked.

Misaki sent him a dirty looks in respond and grunted. Yes, somehow the whole class had Misaki wearing that embarrassing maid outfit in the festival.

"WOW Takahashi! You're so CUTE!" the girls from his class squealed as they spotted Misaki and Shinobu were walking from fitting room. Unlike him, Shinobu was wearing a back pants, long sleeved shirt, and a black vest like a normal waitress.

"I know you'd be amazing in that outfit!" one of his friends, Mya, giggled. "And the size is fit perfectly on you. That's good!" the others girls nodded in agreement, giggling too. "Aw… you're even cuter than we're the girls," Misaki shot them a death glare. But his face was so red in embarrassment. It made him even cuter. He could feel many pair of hungry eyes was boring to his ass. "Stupid pervert boys and girls!" Misaki cursed in his head. Seeing all of this, Misaki wondered if his friends did it to him intentionally.

That day was so long for Misaki. Yes, if there're not some guys groped his ass, asked his number, asked him to go out, and his friend's giggling when he was teased by customers, this day would be better. Not to mention noone of the customers realized that he was a boy! Misaki wasn't sure he should happy that it saved his embarrassment from crossdressing or sad because noone could see that he's a boy. This day was HELL for him. He swore he had a permanent blush n his face from now on.

"Misa-chan, please bring this to the table number three," Misaki's eyebrows twitched at his petname.

"Hey cutie, may I ask your number?" Misaki forced a smile despite his glare at the customer who was trying to flirt with him. He hurriedly put the cup and walked away from there. He spotted Shinobu was pouring a tea in the counter then approached him.

Shinobu caught Misaki was approaching him. He turned his head to look at the boy and grinned, "wow, we got so many customer. I'm sure our class will make big profit. Thank you Misa-chan."

"Shinobu! Could you please stop calling me with that chan?" Misaki growled.

"Haha, okay, I'm sorry. I just want to tease you a bit. Anyway shouldn't you serve customer now?"

"They give me a break," Misaki slumped to the chair.

"Okay then, just enjoy your break. Lets walk around a bit" Shinobu tugged Misaki. They walked around the other class's stands. "How's your day so far?"

Misaki's eyes twitched. "Oh, I really have a GOOD day!" Misaki said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. It wouldn't be that bad," Shinobu giggled.

"Well, it's not you who was groped by all those pervert customer!" Misaki glared.

"Takatsuki-kun?" a woman's voice interrupted their conversation. Shinobu turned around to look who was calling him.

"Ah, Aikawa-san," Shinobu smiled. "What a coincidence. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just come back from sensei's house to pick his manuscript," suddenly the red haired woman emitted a dark aura. "I almost kill him for missing his deadline again," she muttered.

"Did you sleep at al last night?" Shinobu asked.

"How could I sleep when he didn't finish his manuscript?" Aikawa replied darkly. "Yesterday I found him pass out on the floor because the lack of eating. And he hadn't finished the story!"

"Shinobu?" Misaki asked Shinobu, giving him a who-is-this-weird-woman looks.

"Oh yeah right, Aikawa-san, this is my friend Misaki. And Misaki, this is my sister's friend Aikawa-san," Shinobu gestured them.

Misaki bowed politely, "nice to meet you Aikawa-san."

Aikawa smiled, "yes, nice to meet you too. Aw, you're such a cute girl." She turned to Shinobu, "is she your girlfriend?"

"No, SHE isn't," Shinobu smirked, Misaki glared again. Shinobu changed the subject quickly. "Anyway who's this author? I just remember I don't know at all about it."

"Oh yeah? I think I already told you before. It's Usami Akihiko," Aikawa answered then sighed. "That guy is unbelievable. I need to find someone to take care of him to do house chores and remind him to eat."

At that time, Misaki and Shinobu was freezing. Usami Akihiko!

"Um, you mean, that great author Usami Akihiko?" Misaki managed to ask.

"Of course, who else?" Aikawa answered matter-of-factly.

"Then I know someone who can take care of him," Shinobu stated suddenly.

"Really? Who?" Aikawa asked brightly.

"Her!" he pointed at Misaki. Misaki just gaped blankly. "Yes, she's very tough and good at doing house chores. And she's need money. I guarantee you won't regret it!"

"Really? Wow, then that's good," Aikawa stated happily. "Okay, I'll pick you up the day after tomorrow to move in sensei's penthouse, is it alright?"

"No problem," Shinobu answered for Misaki. The brunette just stared at them dumbfounded. Aikawa then left after saying goodbye to them.

".HELL!" Misaki cried after Aikawa was out of sight and he himself was back to earth from his shock stated.

"What?" Shinobu asked innocently.

"You… you… Usami… I," Misaki stuttered, not sure what he was saying.

"Hey, be calm man," Shinobu grinned. "You love that Usami guy right? Then you should be happy now you can live at the same room with him," he stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But… but… I'm… girl…" Misaki still couldn't say coherent words.

"Then let it be that way. You're a girl now. He doesn't need to know right?"

==o0o==o0o0o==0o==

**Well, what do you think guys? Should I continue?**

**Please review or I'll cry… :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect I would finish this chapter so fast… XD**

**I really relieved when I didn't find any complaint about my bad grammar. But I'm sure I did make many errors….**

**Thanks for all of the readers, reviewers, and everyone who add this story to their favorite/alert….. I Love You ALL…! X3**

**Okaaaayy…. Review… Review…?**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is not my own.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Good evening Usami-sensei," Aikawa entered Akihiko's penthouse with duplicate key. Akihiko who was sitting on the couch in front of TV growled. "Hey, could you at least not give me that look whenever I came?"

"What do you want?" Akihiko said coldly. "I've gave you the manuscript already yesterday."

"Aw, you're so cold. Don't you remember I called you this morning saying that I'll bring someone to take care of you?" Aikawa glared back. "Misaki, come in."

"Misaki, who was standing behind Aikawa since they entered the penthouse walked slowly from where he was standing and greeted Akihiko. "G-good evening Usami-san."

Akihiko eyed Misaki. "What do you mean and who is this?" he asked Aikawa with bored tone.

"For the umpteenth time, I already told you that I'll hire someone to take care of you and this is Takahashi Misaki-chan. She'll be your personal maid or something like that," Aikawa explained. "She's very good at cooking and can do house chores expertly -unlike a certain someone- so, she's perfect to work for you."

"I don't need maid at all," Akihiko stated flatly.

"Excuse me, as long as I remember last time I visited to pick the manuscript you're in the verge of death due to the lack of sleep and eat. And not to mention it was YESTERDAY," the red haired woman replied. Akihiko just grunted in annoyance. "Well, I don't care. She'll be your maid. Anyway I have work now. Be kind with her. I'm leaving," with that, Aikawa left the penthouse.

Akihiko eyed the "girl" again, still with bored expression. Said "girl" was shifting uncomfortably under such an intense stare (glare). Misaki wore a long sleeved blue t-shirt and navy blue skirt (Shinobu insisted him to wear skirt much to his discomfort). Remembering how Shinobu had him wearing this entire "girl thing" made him shuddered. The day before Shinobu took all of his effort to make Misaki a girl. And Shinobu's sister, Risako somehow supported him. She helped to make Misaki turning into a girl. She even gave the boy her clothes that were too small for her and teach him how to wear the bra (that's so EMBARRASSING!) and how to wear make up too. Well, all in all that day had been hell for him.

Without saying anything, Akihiko then left the room and entered his office, leaving Misaki alone in the large living room.

**MISAKI'S POV**

Oh my god! He's so handsome! I'm sure I was blushing madly now. Damn my stupid teenager hormone. But wait, why is he so cold? Aikawa-san and Usami-san are talking about me? But wait, maid? MAID! I'm not freaking GIRL! I screamed in my head. But I think no need to upset now. Damn Shinobu and his stupid idea. But if it wasn't because of him I wouldn't meet Usami-san by now. Argh, I don't know I should hate or thank him for this all. I shuddered as I remember again what he and his sister did to me yesterday.

Usami-san enters his office and leaving me alone here. I suppose he isn't that happy about me being here. Well, Aikawa-san had said that he's not a social person. I think it is inevitable. I sighed. So tired. I proceed to my bedroom Aikawa-san had told me before and slumped to the bed.

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

"Good morning Usami-san," Misaki greeted Akihiko as he spotted the man walked downstairs. Misaki was preparing breakfast. He wore simple white t-shirt and brown denim, of course with pink frilly apron. 'Teddy bear eh?' Misaki thought as he saw what Akihiko was bringing in his hands.

"What?" Akihiko asked with annoyed tone as he caught Misaki was looking at him.

"Um, no," Misaki blushed. He hurriedly pretended to continue preparing the dishes. "I made breakfast for you. But I don't know what you like or not like so I just made it random. Hope you don't mind," he bowed.

Akihiko didn't answer him. He just walked towards the table and sat on the chair. He began to eat, ignoring Misaki. Misaki stood there stunned. He stared at Akihiko's delicious mouth. How he sipped his coffee, how he eat the rice, he was practically drooling. All of sudden, Misaki's stomach growled loudly, making Akihiko looked up at him. He blushed madly from head to toe due to the embarrassment. 'SHIIIIIT! I just remember I haven't eaten from last night. I was too busy thinking what should I make for him for breakfast' Misaki cursed himself. He didn't dare to move his eyes from the floor.

The writer sighed, "Sit down and eat."

Misaki looked up, "P-pardon?" he wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"Sit down and eat," Akihiko repeated. Although he was annoyed because someone was intruding his life, he couldn't let a "Lady" starving.

"Uum…" Misaki's blush deepened. His heart fluttered with joy.

"You want to sit or not?" Akihiko's voice snapped Misaki from his dreamland.

"O-okay, thank you Usami-san," Misaki waked towards the chair and sat across Akihiko. The man didn't glance at him at all.

A few minutes was passed in silence. Out of nowhere Akihiko spoke, "hmm, the egg is amazing, isn't it?" Misaki stopped his eating and stared at Akihiko questioningly. The man was holding the scramble egg in front of his face. "It is so yellow…"

"Huh?" Misaki asked dumbfounded, but Akihiko ignored him. The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence.

"Usami-san?" Misaki called Akihiko. The man who was reading some books with huge teddy bear beside him looked up at Misaki. Seeing Akihiko wouldn't answer his call, Misaki sighed, 'he's so cold.' "I have part time job in an hour. You can heat the lunch in the fridge later. You want something for dinner?"

"No," Akihiko answered shortly. He continued his reading, ignoring Misaki once again.

The brunette sighed again, "okay then, I'm leaving."

"Hhh…" Misaki sighed for hundred times this day. He was walking towards the place of his part time job (of course after changing his clothes to the boys' one).

"Hey boy," a boy with dirty blond hair suddenly tapped his back roughly, making Misaki gagged. "How are you?" he asked with cheerful tone.

Misaki coughed, "Shinobu, please. At least take a study how to greet people properly. You're hurting me."

"Aw, does Misa-chan pout?" Shinobu teased.

"Don't call me –chan!" Misaki blushed. "Anyway what're you doing here? I think you're taking a private lesson to enter T University?"

Shinobu's face turned stoic, "no need for me to take that stupid private lesson. I already know the entire lesson. I can learn them by myself. And I can enter T University with my own ability."

Misaki glared at him, 'how dare he could be so smart? Here I am. I must take all of my effort to enter M University!'

"What?" Shinobu stared back at Misaki. "It's not my fault I'm too smart."

"Whatever," Misaki rolled his eyes.

"Anyway how's Usami-san?" Shinobu asked slyly.

Hearing that name Misaki blushed madly again, "uh, he's… fine?"

"Hey come on, you know what I ask," the gray haired teen grinned. "Does he have interest on you?"

Misaki sighed (again). "Not at all," he answered, knowing Shinobu would ask him nonstop if he didn't answer. "He's so cold." 'And that's impossible he'll take interest at me, let alone fall in love with me...' Misaki felt a wave of sadness through his heart...

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

**Shinobu : Hei, what's with that last part? It'****s ridiculous!**

**Me : Uuuh, actually this chapter isn't finished yet. But seeing I can't update for awhile I**** decided to post it now *bows***

**Shinobu : What a bad author...**

**Me : Shut Up! Don't judge me again or I'll cry!**

**Shinobu : Crybaby.. Crybaby.. fujoshiWe is such a crybaby...**

**Me : Uwaaaahhhh! *crying***

**Misaki : *comes* hei, what's happen here? Why are you cring?**

**Me : *hugs Misaki* S-shinobu was harassing me *sobs***

**Misaki : *patted author's head* Hei Shinobu, be kind to her. He was working hard in this fics.**

**Shinobu : *rolls eyes* heh, she just wants to hug you. Look, she is smirking on your back**

**Misaki : *blushes* w-what? *jerks the author away***

**Shinobu : *sighs* well readers, please review okay... before she takes advantage of our cute Misaki even more...**

**Akihiko : *from afar* Misaki is MINEEE!**

**(this conversation is WEIRD!)**


End file.
